LA CHICA DE ROJO
by 39medalla
Summary: El matrimonio de Claire con leon fracasa pero con el tiempo lo supera y la ayuda de Ada CLAIRE X ADA. ADBERTENCIA: SI NO LE GUSTA EL YURI O NO LE AGRADA ESTA PAREJA NO LO LEA, SI NO ES EL CASO DISFRUNTELO.


LA CHICA DE ROJO.

Cuando Leon le dijo a Claire que quería el divorcio porque estaba enamorado de una mujer de 18 años, ella sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Durante diez años habían sido la pareja perfecta, sin discusiones, progresando económicamente a tal punto que ella no tenía necesidad de trabajar, tenían una hermosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad, una vida cómoda... no habían tenido hijos porque Leon los evitaba, y a decir verdad Claire tampoco tenía un marcado instinto maternal.

Con 29 años recién cumplidos Claire se sintió la más vieja de las mujeres. Se miraba al espejo preguntándose por qué ya Leon no la deseaba...era alta, esbelta, con el cabello se mi - largo y rojo, ojos azules, una linda boca, piel blanca, orejas pequeñas... los senos no eran muy grandes, pero bien formados, la curva del vientre era suave... las piernas torneadas y largas... ¿por qué Leon ya no la encontraba atractiva? Se hizo mil veces esa pregunta después de saber que lo perdía.

Leon se fue de la casa, dejándosela a ella, también le dejó un auto pequeño y usado, le pasaba una mensualidad dado que Claire nunca había trabajado después de casarse.

Los primeros meses fueron muy traumáticos para Claire. Se pasaba dentro de casa, sin querer ver a nadie. Los viejos amigos de la Escuela de Decoración, que aún conservaba desde la adolescencia le ayudaron a salir del pozo invitándola a fiestas, aperturas de exposiciones.

Steve, uno de ellos, la invitó a trabajar en su estudio de decoración y eso fue como una apertura mental para Claire. Recordó porque había estudiado con tanta pasión la carrera de decoradora cuando solo era una jovencita.

Mientras tanto el trámite de divorcio corría, y la vida de Claire comenzaba a tomar un nuevo rumbo.

La noche del 24 de Diciembre sus amigos la invitaron a una fiesta en "Café Luna Azul", insinuándole que habría varios hombres "disponibles".

Claire asistió, no porque su interés fuera conocer a alguien nuevo... realmente... aunque sus años de matrimonio no habían sido malos, ahora que lo pensaba... habían sido como estar muerta en vida. Durante esos diez años había pasado en un sueño... ni el sexo era todo eso que se suponía debía ser. Así que se compró un escotado vestido rojo, muy corto, se maquilló cuidadosamente, se calzó en unas sandalias de tacón y fue decidida a divertirse muchísimo, tomar mucho champagne, reír mucho y recibir la última Navidad del milenio en compañía de sus amigos que tanto le habían ayudado a superarse.

Conoció a Ada esa noche. Ada tenía 36 años, era muy alta, con un cuerpo de curvas rotundas, hermosos senos, una sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello negro corto hasta media espalda y ojos negros que parecían echar chispas a cada palabra que su portadora decía.

Se dedicaba a mil cosas: decoración, compra y venta de antigüedades y pintaba en los ratos libres. Vestía un vestido rojo corto, que marcaba su cuerpo. Por primera vez

Claire se sorprendió observando el cuerpo de otra mujer...y se dijo que era porque algo tan exuberante no podía pasar desapercibido.

Rápidamente, y por mérito de Ada, que la llamaba para invitarla a ir al cine, o a cenar, o a exposiciones, se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Salían juntas a muchos lugares, Claire comenzó a sentirse muy cómoda con ella. Ada también estaba divorciada desde hacía muchos años, se había casado a los 16 años para poder salir de su casa y el matrimonio había terminado apenas cumplió los 20. Desde entonces había decidido ser, como ella mismo lo definía, un "espíritu libre".

Una noche, después de pasarla muy bien en una cena, acordaron en medio de copas, que cuando el divorcio de Claire se aprobara, se irían a un crucero, no importaba el costo. Al día siguiente continuaron conversando y tomaron en serio ese proyecto que al principio parecía un poco loco.

Un mes después la sentencia de divorcio fue aprobada. Claire consiguió quién cuidara de las plantas de la casa, Ada pasó por ella y fueron directo al puerto a tomar el Crucero. La embarcación fascinó a Claire, como también la enorme piscina. Los primeros dos días los pasaron fabulosamente durmiendo hasta tarde, tomando sol en la piscina, intentado jugar al tenis y riendo con la torpeza de ambas, ya que nunca habían jugado, coqueteando en los bailes que se organizaban en la noche en el salón de fiestas del barco. Claire notaba que Ada atraía mucho a los hombres, y que esta les trataba con una divertida mezcla de ironía y desprecio.

Ese día tomaron mucho sol en la piscina, así que al llegar la noche estaban agotadas y no se quedaron en el salón de fiestas, sino que fueron directo al camarote. Claire se acostó primero, y observaba a Ada caminar por la habitación solo con la toalla de baño envuelto en el cuerpo y sintiéndose muy extraña. Al fin Ada se acostó y quedaron en la semioscuridad, ya que la luna llena entraba por la ventanilla del camarote e iluminaba parcialmente la habitación.

Claire se sentía extraña...excitada era la palabra. Recordaba el sol acariciando su piel en la tarde, a Ada tirándole agua desde la piscina...y lo bien que se veía en ese bikini rojo.

Llevó la mano a su vagina y comenzó a tocarse...se había quitado la ropa interior, porque le encantaba dormir desnuda. No la sorprendió notar que estaba húmeda...sino que comenzó a masajear el clítoris que ya sobresalía hinchado. Estaba caliente solo recordando lo hermoso que lucía el cuerpo de Ada con las gotitas de agua cayendo a lo largo del mismo, y su sonrisa.

Movió las caderas para acentuar la presión sobre el clítoris, cuidando de no hacer ruido porque no quería despertar a Ada...si no fuera tan extraña la situación, le provocaría risa...se estaba masturbando pensando en su mejor amiga...cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en su fantasía.

De pronto una oleada de aire frío le hizo abrir los ojos...Ada estaba junto a la cama, con la sábana que hasta minutos antes la había cubierto en la mano, la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo recortada por la luz de la luna. Se quitó la mano de la vagina avergonzada...Ada sonreía de un modo que en lugar de apagar la calentura, la acentuaba.

- No quería despertarte...

- Déjame ayudarte - murmuró Ada, tendiéndose junto a ella en la cama. El roce de su cuerpo hizo que la temperatura de Claire se elevara unos cuantos grados. La mano de Ada se apoyó en su vagina.

- Upssss...que calor hay por aquí...

No la dejó responder, atrapó su boca en un beso. Claire entreabrió los labios y la lengua de Ada recorrió el interior de su boca...nunca un beso la había hecho sentir tan caliente antes...involuntariamente empujó la mano de Ada con su cadera...quería que ella hiciera algo para calmar ese fuego que la estaba consumiendo.

- ¿Quieres jugar chiquita? - murmuró Ada en su oído, para luego mordisquear el lóbulo y besarle el cuello con pequeños besos, mientras con la mano frotaba toda la vagina. Claire pasó sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Ada...quería sentir todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sentir su piel...Ada se colocó sobre Claire, y restregó el cuerpo suavemente, la mano aún sobre el sexo de su amiga... la sensación hizo erizar a ambas... era como una electricidad que las recorría a ambas, poniéndolas muy cachondas. Ada separó el cuerpo lo suficiente para poder atrapar uno de los erectos pezones de Claire en su boca y chuparlo con fuerza...Claire no dejaba de moverse debajo de ella por causa de la excitación.

- Ya Ada... haz algo... necesito que me calmes...

- Lo sé amor... confía en mí... - murmuró Ada.

Pasó al otro pezón, le dio una ligera mordidita que hizo que Claire lanzara un gritito de placer.

Subió a su boca y volvió a besarla metiendo la lengua muy dentro... para de pronto meter dos dedos dentro de la lubricada vagina. Claire empujo su cadera de tal modo que prácticamente los engullo, Claire lanzó un suspiro, mientras Ada entraba y salía de ella... aquello era mucho mejor que cuando Leon la cogía.

Ada la penetraba con los dedos y al mismo tiempo restregaba el cuerpo sobre el suyo, los senos se rozaban y podía sentir el aroma de ambas mezclándose... se estaba volviendo loca de placer...

- Te gusta... sabía que te gustaría...me vuelves loca Claire... sigue moviéndote así...

Las frases de Ada excitaban aún más a Claire, sentía la tensión en su vagina, ya pronto culminaría todo... no podía creer que una mujer le estuviera haciendo sentir eso. De pronto el orgasmo llegó, salvaje, incontrolado, lo sintió dentro de sus entrañas en movimientos convulsivos y por demás placenteros... se apretó a Ada, como queriendo compartirlo, deseando que ella lo sintiera también.

Ada quitó suavemente los dedos de su interior y hasta eso provocó placer en Claire.

- Fue uno grande... ¿eh?

- Fue uno de los mejores que he tenido...

- ¿Quieres continuar?

- Claro.

- ¿No crees que es hora de presentar a nuestras vaginas?

Claire miró a Ada interrogante... pero la sonrisa de Ada, mezcla de picardía y excitación la puso caliente de nuevo. Miraba interrogante a Ada, que se reincorporaba en la cama. Luego comprendió la idea. Ada pasó su pierna debajo del trasero de Claire, y acercaron sus vaginas. Ada empujó y las mismas quedaron unidas en un beso húmedo, mezclando los jugos y los aromas de ambas... Ada suspiró fuertemente.

Comenzaron a mover las caderas, frotándose y empujándose la una a la otra. El calor que emanaban las quemaba, pero querían continuar, los clítoris se estimulaban mutuamente. El orgasmo les llegó casi al mismo tiempo, Ada dio un grito sofocado y Claire sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban...nunca antes había tenido dos orgasmos en tan poco tiempo. Se recostaron en la cama, con las vaginas aún cercanas, sintiendo que los líquidos de ambas aún fluían, humedeciendo las sábanas de la cama...pero no les importaba a ninguna de las dos.

- Me vuelves loca Claire... totalmente loca.

- Me parece que tú también a mí... eres increíble.

Ada se acercó a ella, se recostó a su lado y puso la cabeza entre los senos de Claire, no sin antes besarlos, deleitándose con ellos. Claire la rodeo con sus brazos y no dijeron mas nada... pocos minutos después ambas dormían plácidamente.

Los cuatro días restantes del crucero prácticamente no salieron del camarote, explorando sus cuerpos, amándose, conversando, volviendo a amarse.

Han pasado cuatro meses de ese viaje. Ahora Ada vive con Claire en la casa de las afueras de la ciudad cuya hipoteca Leon aún paga, y son una pareja muy bien adinerada.

¿Leon?...bueno...su joven amante ya se cansó de él, y pasa el tiempo en bares de citas buscando con quién pasar la noche para no sentirse tan solo.


End file.
